Kill Wesker: Vol 1
by DeadAliveManiac
Summary: The Bride has spent 4 years in a coma after the betrayal of her former allies. Now, she seeks to avenge all those slaughtered at her wedding, including her unborn child, by murdering ever single member of the S.T.A.R.S. Her journey will take her all over the earth in her hunt for revenge, each target more difficult to fight and harder to kill than the last. Inspired by Kill Bill.


A light blonde woman lay helpless on the ground, her face bloodied and battered, one eye swollen nearly completely shut, desperately trying to get any air she could into her hemorrhaging lungs. Her wedding lay in ruins, the guests and her own fiancee shot dead all around her, their blood and her own splattered over her wedding dress. Her vision began to clear as she heard footsteps slowly approaching her, one step at a time, ever so slowly. She focused her one good eye on her tormenter moving towards her, her shallow breathing now turning to whimpers of fear, her lips trembling. The steps stopped abruptly, a hand reaching down with a towel to wipe the blood seeping from the wounds on her cheek, mouth, chin and forehead.. "Sh, sh, easy now, don't strain yourself." the masculine voice beckoned. "I wish we could have done this any other way, but you left us. You know the punishment, Jill."

The Bride spat her bloody saliva up at the unseen man, getting a surprised grunt out of him, then laughter. "I see you've still got a lot of fight in you even now. Don't worry, Jill, this is nothing personal, just purely business and me getting back what's mine." the man paused for a moment as the cock of a handgun broke the silence, followed by The Bride's whimpering.

The man's hand appeared once more, the barrel pressed into The Bride's forehead, forcing her to swallow the urge to cry. The man's other free hand caressed the gnarled and bloodied hair from her face, saying, "Don't consider this an act of cruelty or masochism, but rather an example."

The gun disappeared from view once more, The Bride uttering, "Albert, it's not your..."

The gunshot rang out, blood splattering against the wooden floor of the church.

_Opening Credits_

_Written By: DeadAliveManiac_

_Jill Valentine a.k.a. The Bride/The Rising Sun_

_S.T.A.R.S._

_Ada Wong a.k.a. Red Giant_

_Sheva Alomar a.k.a. Blue Dwarf_

_Claire Redfield a.k.a. Black Hole_

_Billy Coen a.k.a. Little Dipper_

_Albert Wesker a.k.a. Supernova_

_Umbrella Faction Members_

_Rebecca Chambers_

_Sherry Birkin_

_Jake Muller_

_Cast_

_Chris Redfield a.k.a. The Groom (deceased)_

_Fong Ling a.k.a. The Legendary Smith_

The sun rose over a hospital, the light illuminating the room where a woman lay, her eyes beginning to flutter.

_Scene 1: Sisters_

An oversized, obnoxious red and yellow jacked-up truck pulled up before a green house in the suburbs, kids' playhouses and toys littering the front yard. The Bride, now sporting a tan leather coat, red shirt, and blue jeans, threw the stick into park as she stared at the home with malice, looking at a notebook in her lap to make sure it was the right address. The Bride exitted the the vehicle and stepped over the toys and play sets to reach the red front door, slowly raising her fist and knocking her knuckles against it. From inside, she heard the voice of a former ally, "Coming, baby, didn't expect you this early..."

The door opened, revealing an African woman on the other side in a blue sweater with black and white stripes across the chest and black sweatpants, shock shooting across her face while the Bride's face switched to determination, all she could remember was the black woman staring down at her in her dying hour along with several others. The Bride landed the first blow, landing an uppercut that nearly jarred a tooth from the woman's mouth, then sent her stumbling back with a left hook. She swung her other fist at her adversary, but the woman grabbed her wrist and whipped her into a mirror, the glass shattering around the Bride as she attempted to guard her face from the shards. The woman swung her leg up and brought it down to axe kick The Bride in the head. The Bride shoots her hands up and holds the woman's leg back before launching her foot upward, catching her assailant below the belt. The woman hunched over and The Bride shot her foot into her face, sending her tumbling over a couch and through a glass table. Jill straddles her opponent and presses down with all her might on the woman's throat, but her assault is stopped by the table's metal leg to her temple. The Bride flopped to her side in the glass as the black woman rose again, table leg raised up to crush her skull. In one last act of defense, The Bride shot her legs out at the charging woman and shot her over her head, sending her head first into the flat-screen behind them. The woman slumped to her knees as The Bride ripped her out of the screen, locking her in a rear naked choke. The woman gasped desperately for air, hands writhing and digging on the floor to get hold of something to save herself, finally finding a square object. Without another thought, the woman slammed the object over The Bride's head, the piece of glass shattering over the crown of her skull, sending The Bride flopping back. The woman rose with a shard of glass in her hand and lunged at The Bride, who shot her legs up again into the woman's stomach, sending her falling back into a china set on a glass display. The woman rose up and grabbed the top level of the glass display, heaving it down onto The Bride with all she could muster, porcelain and glass smashing and breaking over a huddled up Bride. The Bride swiped any stray pieces of glass from her head and looked up just to see the woman duck into the kitchen. The Bride charged into but was cut off by the slash of a kitchen knife, The Bride barely dodging it, the wind of the blow whistling over her throat. The woman swung at The Bride again, who ducked it again and ripped a frying pan off the wall, blocking several more blows from the demented housewife. The Bride tries to hook the woman but her punch is blocked and the woman takes the opening, slashing across The Bride's hand. The Bride dropped the pan and yelped in shock as she stumbled back, grasping her bloodied hand. The woman didn't miss a beat, kicking The Bride in the stomach and sending her flopping back onto a large wooden table. The woman inverted the grip on her knife and threw herself at The Bride, bringing the knife down on her chest. The Bride managed to roll off the table, knocking the wind out of her chest as she smashed into the tile floor, and looked up to see the blade of the knife pierce the table. The Bride shot her foot up once more, dislodging the knife and sending her target tumbling to the ground as she unsheathed the Ka-Bar from her hip. The woman threw the table aside and The Bride slowly approached, the woman sliding back at the same pace, both women holding their knife fight poses as they stared into their eyes. The Bride swiped at the woman's neck, which she easily dodged and gave The Bride a swing to the head, just missing her by inches. They moved slowly through the toy-littered living room, their steps low to the ground so as to not trip over anything and risk being finished off. Just as they readied to go for another round, a school bus pulled up outside the home, a young girl exiting the bus and heading up the sidewalk to the front door.

**There's our first chapter folks, please leave any and all feedback, much appreciated! I know the RE fanbase is really rabid, especially on FanFiction, so please leave any praise or pointers you can give, thanks!**


End file.
